The Daughter Of Nobody
by I'mawriternotcrazy
Summary: Kassia Bellas is, completely and utterly, a demigod. Nothing to set her apart, with the typical demigod symptoms and bringing up, this young girl is seemingly normal-in demigod terms. She is a demigod. The daughter of a god. Of a goddess, of Nothing, and no one. The daughter of Nobody. K For swears and maybe fighting scenes
1. Chapter 1

**I probably shouldn't be starting another story, but I couldn't resist. **

**This is, **

**Daughter of a Nobody**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. there are mentions of Greece and such somethign I know nothing about, if anything seems incorrect please tell me and I'll totally change it! Enjoy.**

* * *

"I dusted the attic. Anything else?"

"None at all." Chiron smiled at the young bright eyed girl. "You know, you know your manners so well, anyone would have thought you were merely being generous, helping me out."

The old trained began to head out of the room. The demigod followed.

"Well, they are mine. Besides, I did a bad thing. I should get what I deserve, shouldn't I?"

Chiron turned in front of the teen, to their side was the stairwell down to the infirmary.

"Indeed you should." Chiron's tail flicked, and he stared off distracted. The demigod noted these.

"Actually, there is something you can do. Mind going down to the infirmary and checking on a patient-A young girl by the name of Kassia Bellas. She came in yesterday with many wounds, has been asleep since. If she is awake, I'd like you to help her move in."

The demigod frowned. She nodded and began to head down the stairs.

The infirmary was crowded, like on any ordinary summer day.

The young girl-Who goes by her name of Elizabeth, and only Elizabeth-looked around the room.

She recognized everyone there-most by name-except for one girl sitting in the very back.

The girl had brown, red like hair, to her lower back. It was thick and messy, it looked like she had just woken up. Elizabeth knew this may have been true, but she also knew from experience that her hair probably got this messy on the way here, compared to once she had the chance to rest.

She walked over, dodging everyone.

"Hey." Elizabeth said when she was close enough. The girl-Kassia, Elizabeth assumes-Was nodding at something a son of Apollo was saying.

The boy finished rewrapping the bandage on her arm then left. He nodded in Elizabeth's direction.

Kassia looked over at Elizabeth. She didn't make eye contact.

"Hey." Her voice was unsettled. Elizabeth tried not to show pity, though that's exactly what she was feeling. Making your way here can be tough, no demigod has it easy.

"Hey. Chiron sent me over. You're Kassia?" The girl nodded and gave an awkward smile. The two shook hands and Elizabeth introduced herself.

The two walked out of the big house together.

"Okay. So, how much do you know?" Elizabeth asked the girl.

"What?" She asked.

"How much about this place do you know? Do you know your parent? Do you even know that one of your parents is a god, yet? 'Cause I'm not really the best at calmly explaining things-"

"Oh, nah, I know. I don't know who my parent is, but I know they're a god." Kassia clarified.

She put her hands behind her backs and walked as though she was just taking an enjoyable stroll.

Elizabeth eyed her wounds. Her arm had a bandage on the upper arm, and one on her neck on the same side-the right. Her jeans were ripped on the left leg, so it ended just before her knee while the other went all the way down-but had a big gaping hole from half way down the thigh to past her knee, in front of her jeans.

"Here." Elizabeth spoke up. "The rule is, 'till you find out your parent, you stay with us. How about we head down there and get you a change of clothes?"

"Us?" The girl frowned. "Who is your… Uh, godly parent?"

Elizabeth grinned and turned in front of Kassia, her cabin was behind them and they needed to change direction.

"My father is Hermes. God of thieves, medicine, travelling, and a bunch of other awesome stuff. Come on, you'll love it there."

* * *

"Fine. I have no choice but to believe you-But then will someone please explain how _this is possible_."

The king of the gods voice boomed across Olympus, his rage thundering above the palace of the gods in dark grey storm clouds, his trusty weapon the powerful and feared lightning bolt clenched in his grip, sparks going off.

The other gods didn't seem to care.

The great god Apollo rolled his eyes. "Chill, dad, it's not like she's a threat."

"Or maybe she is? How do we know she isn't in on _everything?_" Ares, true to himself, glared at everyone, daring someone to contradict him.

Dionysus, the young god, sighed. He rolled a grape between his fingers, leaning heavily on his hand. "And what, exactly, is everything? The girl believes she is just a demigod."

"Yes but once she is claimed, if she doesn't know already, she can be a danger. She mustn't be in the same camp as our children."

The goddess said, though of course, all the gods knew she, the great queen Hera had no children in that camp. Nor did she seem to particularly like the ones her family conceived.

Many agreed.

"At the moment, she poses no threat. If her mother has planned an attack on Olympus, there is no way to know whether this young girl, Kassia, even knows of it." Athena spoke, her head raised and her eyes bright. No one dared to contradict her.

"Yes." Artemis spoke up. The goddess was, at the moment, in the form of a twelve year old. It seems she preferred her feet to not hang off her throne quite as much, as when she appears younger.

"She has no idea who her mother is, that much is clear, just by her making it to the camp. We all saw moments of her fighting, many monsters chased after her-that no doubt will lead someone to guess of her parentage to be major-but her fighting had no technique and she had no skill at it."

That, is true. Young Kassia Bellas, hardly made it to Camp Half Blood alive.

The girl truly had a typical demigod upbringing, living with her father in Greece until she was five, and he passed away, then moving from her home in Athens to move in with her aunt, in Serifos.

Like most demigods, she had trouble staying safe. A few stalkers-but truly monsters in trench coats-a few times being chased by dogs-but truly young hellhounds, and small monsters-and even a few times of almost being taken down by cars. Which, of course, were actually full grown hell hounds and such.

She has ADHD and Dyslexia, the typical demigod symptoms. Almost nothing would set her apart.

She is, completely and utterly, a demigod.

The daughter of a god. Of a goddess, of Nothing, and no one. The daughter of Nobody.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long. I hope you all will enjoy this! Thanks to thegirlwiththetrident for reviewing and to Wherehog Mrsleovaldez123 and thegirlwiththetrident for following.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

Kassia was starting to think her new friend, Elizabeth, lied about liking her cabin.

The Hermes cabin was a death spot. Nothing else to say.

Well, okay, there were other things to say. Like, are the counselors twins? If not why are there two? And why did Elizabeth say _Good_ when Kassia said she didn't have any of her stuff?

When Kassia came in, some of the kids tried to give her an extra change of clothes, but their creepy smiles and snickers set her off. That's when one of the counselors-Travis or Connor, Kassia still doesn't know-came and told the girl not to touch it, nudged her and themselves away from it, then handed Kassia another change of clothes.

Oh god, I don't even care who my mom is now. If never getting claimed means staying in this chaotic crazy most likely very harmful cabin forever, then I hope I never get claimed, Kassia thought gleefully.

"Hey, new girl, dinner's starting." Kassia stood up and followed her cabin, they got into a line-major flashback to elementary school-and waited as the other cabins lined up in the distance.

In front of Kassia was Elizabeth, the girl who showed her around. She and two other boys were goofing around, apparently not noticing Kassia.

Kassia looked out in the distance.

The camp really was pretty. There was a big field, she couldn't see from here but she heard it had strawberries. And a glistening lake, she could hear waves coming from the ocean, not far away.

And there were so many kids. Well, kids, teens, younger kids-no one seemed to be very close to adulthood. Maybe one or two. Kassia felt herself hold back a smile.

The place was loud, every cabin now lined up outside, and almost every cabin were talking with their cabin mates, playing jokes and just goofing off.

This is what summer camps are suppose to be like, minus all the weapons and the people who are half goat.

Kassia began walking with her cabin. She already liked the camp, but she couldn't help but not feel joy. She thought of her aunt. Of all the friends she had left behind.

She was never the most popular, she usually can't keep a friend for very long, but there were a few she's known forever. Since she moved to Serifos. Kassia sat down next to Elizabeth, at the end of the table, only to get up once more.

"We have to go sacrifice some food to the gods. Here, pile some food onto a plate and follow me." Kassia quickly got some barbeque and followed Elizabeth along.

Elizabeth stepped up to the fire. She slid a piece of of her food into the fire, and whispered "To Hermes."

She stepped back to let Kassia do it. She stepped up, and using her fork pushed a bit of a chicken wing, fried. "Uh," She leaned in and whispered quietly.

"To whoever my mother is. And Hermes. Your cabins pretty cool." She walked back with Elizabeth.

* * *

"How was your very first archery lesson?" Kassia saw Zeke come up to her.

Zeke and her met at the beginning of the week, on her second day. He was one of the boys Elizabeth hung out with, another son of Hermes. Kassia smiled up at him. "It was okay. I wasn't very good." She admitted.

Zeke just laughed, and went on to tell the story of his first archery class.

Kassia felt grateful that he would talk to her. She wasn't sure if they were friends, really, but he was nice enough to talk to the new girl.

Many have spoken to Kassia, after a day in the camp and still not being claimed, lots of people took notice.

Everyone found it strange that a fifteen year old girl hasn't yet been claimed.

They've been asking the girl all kinds of questions, _Can you sing?_ _How good are you at pick pocketing? Do you like cooking? How about beating people up?_ Though no one made it very far, the girl wasn't very good at answering questions.

Alot of people actually asked her if she even spoke English. Which is stupid. Sure, she's got a very obvious Greek accent, but she went to a good school. Her aunt spoke it fluently, having to work with tourists as her job as stewardess, a language Kassia's been learning since first grade. Or even earlier, she feels like her dad would speak English to her sometimes, or at least around her.

But she can't really remember that far back. Zeke and Kassia eventually met up with Elizabeth and the other boy-Jake.

They were hanging out outside the craft area, as were most of their siblings. The class would start in a few minutes and most people wanted as much time outside as they could get.

Kassia stopped listening as the three spoke, standing by them and looking as though in the group. Though she didn't even care much at the moment if she looked like a loner or like she was just following them around, she was too wrapped up in her mind.

Arts and Craft.

There's something about it. What's not to like about it, to be honest.

Kassia couldn't tell you why, but she couldn't do it. Enjoy it. She didn't want to.

Because, even in all honesty, arts and crafts is fun on paper but not when you do it.

Only during free time, when you can do whatever you want with whatever you want.

In school, she'd be told to stay after class quite often to talk to the teacher. You were given specific instructions. They'd say. You went out of your way to do the opposite. They always said, and Kassia had no choice but to agree.

They stepped into the room, the little cabin reserved just for the class, and moved to take seats. Elizabeth motioned Kassia to her her, and they sat down in the back.

The teacher came in and started explaining what they had to do, with pieces of hay and string. Kassia felt her eyebrows lowering in a concentrated expression.

Something, out of hay. She could do this.


End file.
